Talents
by Her Highness Gaki-chan
Summary: Starting a new high school is always full of drama, crushes and love so what happens when Hinata and her friends start an new Arts school, don't you think the Drama doubles ? SEQUELS UP! 'Back to you' - EDITING!
1. Meet Music

**AN: Hey, so I'm rewriting 'Talents' ugh it's horrible I don't know how you guys coped with it, I commend you! Thank you for your patien****t**** with me :D Oh and if you read this already maybe it's better if you read it again since I'm gonna add more SasuHina fluffiness, it never really been a SasuHina more like a GaaHina -_- but hopefully I'll do a better job this time. Oh and I'm deleting the other chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Talents<p>

"Come on guys one more time" music filled in the garage; a dirty blonde haired girl hit the drums quickly signaling the beginning of the song and shortly followed by a midnight haired girl, sliding her fingers on the cords of her guitar and a bun head girl played on her bass accompanying the guitar and drums.

_**Born for this by Paramore**_

A voice immediately filled the garage, it was beautiful, strong and oh so passionate. Her hand clutched on the microphone pulling it closer to her pink lips singing her heart out. The blonde and brunette smirked as their hands worked on their instruments chanting after the dark haired girl.

The lyrics brought out uniqueness of the group, they were basically bringing out a side that wasn't shown in any band, they weren't there for the fame; they were there for the fun and the music.

Eyes shut, hands strummed and hit and hearts poured out all their passion. This was what they wished for and they will gain what they want, closing the song with a hard note the girls panted looking at each other.

Slowly grins plastered on their innocent faces, "That was AWESOME!" the blunette pumped her fists up looking at her best friends "Heh this art school will be a breeze for us" a creepy smile came over her face as she shadowed her eyes with her bangs.

"Hina please don't do that it's scary" the blonde feigned fear as Hinata brushed off her comment.

"Please Tem look in the mirror you'll see a crazy monster looking back at you" she stared at her as the blonde twitched in anger, her mouth opened shouting out a loud scream.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? YOU CALL ME SCARY? ME THE AMAZING TEMARI!-" her voice rose with every word making Tenten and Hinata shrink from fear.

Hinata looked over at the scared brunette "And she calls me scary" she whispered as Tenten nodded cringing at the loud noise, both girls slipped to a corner letting Temari shout till her heart pleases.

Suddenly the shouting ceased leaving behind a red faced Temari panting, "You ignored me" her voice wheezed, looking over the blonde Hinata smirked. "Well it was your fault"

"Please don't start it" Tenten hit Hinata and walked over to Temari, "Tem calm down" she patted her shoulder.

"Yeah we have that school that to think about, we must do something so we can graduate as legends" Hinata piped.

Temari sighed "I'm calm, anyway guys I got to go don't forget to lock up" she grinned as she gave her friends huge hugs, returning her hugs they waved after her retreating figure.

"Well I should be leaving too, my mom told me to help her with some chores" Tenten groaned making Hinata sigh.

"You can go I'll lock up okay" she smiled giving her a tight hug.

"See ya tomorrow" Tenten waved leaving Hinata alone.

Later Hinata locked up the garage door and left walking aimlessly, it was still early so she decided that she'll visit the playground for a while. That place brought lots of memories that got her to smile.

If it wasn't for that place Hinata wouldn't have met those two, walking for a while longer she reached the playground, feeling the sand under her shoes she made her way to the swings. They always gave her a sense of freedom as the air hit her face making her feel as if she's soaring through the sky.

Plopping on the nearest swing Hinata pushed herself swinging lightly, slowly she picked up the pace increasing the power applied in the push, Hinata was high in the air. The feeling was amazing making her giggle.

A small grin came over her face, even though it seemed like a bad idea why not try it. So pushing herself off the swing she was ready to flip through the air but unfortunately that didn't happen instead her face made contact with the sand.

Her face was still in the sand as she groaned, "Ittaaa"

Slowing her face left the sand as she could hear panicked footsteps came towards her, looking up a blond and brunette came running asking if she's alright. They helped her up able to stand on her own she rubbed her face with her sleeve.

"I'm fine next time I'll do it right" Hinata grinned making the guys look at her quizzically.

"You must be crazy I'm Naruto and this guy here is Kiba" the blond 'Naruto' laughed.

"Hey" the dark haired male named Kiba grinned.

"Nice to meet you I'm Hinata" she smiled at them, glancing at her watch a panicked look flashed across her face. "Oh shit my dad's gonna kill, I'm really sorry but I gotta go bye!" Hinata waved behind her as she ran home.

Naruto and Kiba watched her run "Damn she's hot, why couldn't she stay" Kiba whispered sadly as Naruto nodded.

When Hinata reached her breath wheezed "Oh god *pant* I'm never *pant* running again *pant* ever" leaning on her knees she took another deep breath then stood up making her way inside the Hyuga house hold.

Entering she was greeted by the other members of the house hold who worked there, giving them a polite smile she quickly made her way through the halls, she was in need of a hot shower and a long nap. Slipping into her room Hinata made a beeline towards the bathroom.

She showered getting rid of the sweat that formed on her body form all the running, wrapping herself with a soft fluffy towel she sighed as she walked into her dressing room grabbing a pair of boy shorts and a top tank. Hinata never really been a pajama type of person they always made her feel stuffy.

As soon as her body hit the bed Hinata wiggled under the covers and curled her body in between the vast amounts of pillows.

"Ahhh This is life… Sleeping" as soon she closed her eyes she went to a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my god when I reached the end I cringed at how it's been written, well it's fixed now :D.<strong>


	2. Wake up call

**AN: Another update :D yaaay**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Talents<p>

Being in the dark abyss called sleep was beautiful, no noise, no freak shows only sweet sweet soundless sleep, but when the devils appear they shall play and interfere. Creeping up to the sleeping Hyuga the devils themselves, giggling they placed their mouths on either side of her head ready to scream bloody murder.

Taking deep breaths for their screaming pillows came crashing down on their heads preventing them from their grand wake up call, Hinata's body moved to sit upright. With her eyes still closed she frowned.

"Be quiet next time" Hinata's voice filled the room as Temari and Tenten stared at her in shock.

"How did you hear us?" Tenten whispered scared.

"There's something called hearing" Hinata opened an eye to look at Tenten, groaning she hid her face back in her fluffy pillows. Temari looked over at Tenten who already picked a pillow and slammed it over Hinata's head Temari joined throwing random pillows at poor Hina who was trying to sleep.

"UGH I WANT SLEEP LEAVE ME ALONE" Hinata shouted taking her pillow and started to hit both Temari and Tenten, who knew a simple task could turn into a pillow fiasco. Suddenly three girls slumped on the bed breathing heavily and laughing.

"Ahem" a deep voice caught their attention as eyes looked over the door only to see Hiashi Hyuga leaning on the door frame trying not to smile. "Hinata don't you think I taught you better than this"

Hinata smiled sheepishly at him "Sorry dad just got caught in the heat of the moment" Temari and Tenten stared at the Hyuga head with jaws dropped and quickly the bowed their heads,

"Sorry Mr. Hyuga" their voices were in sync not missing a beat and Hinata wrinkled her nose, 'Are those really Tenten and Temari from seconds ago?'

Hiashi's eyes flashed with amusement at their antics so smiling a little he waved them off lightly "It's alright when you have Hinata as a daughter you tend to catch up, and speaking of Hinata you better get ready the car is waiting for you downstairs" with that Hiashi left his daughter's room for breakfast.

Sudden sighs of relief came from two specific girls, "Seriously Hina your dad scares me" Temari whispered and Hinata just looked at them. "You're scared of my dad? What's with you and telling me that my dad and I are scary, haven't I already told you that you just need to look at the mirror to see something far scarier" she grinned as she saw Temari's red face.

But before she could even emit a peep Tenten jumped, "Ahaha no need for morning screaming, Hina just get ready already" giving Hinata a look and a push to the bathroom.

"This isn't over" Temari whispered to herself as her eyes flared promising chaos behind it.

Ten minutes later Hinata walked in her dressing room looking for an outfit to wear for school, Hinata had always taken pride in her clothes she had a weird sense of style but that's just who she is. After five minutes of looking Hinata wore black skinny jeans with a red loose crop top and a three quarter sleeve black blazer over it, she grabbed some white cut off boots to finish off her outfit.

Hinata added a few bracelets on her wrists then walked to her vanity to add the finishing touches on her face with a bit of mascara, eye liner and clear lip gloss. Ready to leave Hinata grabbed a white purse throwing her keys, I-pod and phone in.

"That's cute" Tenten grinned at her outfit as Temari agreed. Hinata smiled smugly "I know that's how I roll" she laughed at the cheesy line and went out with the girls.

In the car Temari sighed in satisfaction, "You know I feel today is gonna be the best day ever, with the orientation shows" she grinned as Tenten bobbed her head, "I can't wait to show them our talent" she squealed as Hinata shook her head.

She grabbed her I-pod from her purse hooking it up with the car's sound system, "Hey Hina you have the music for our first song?" Temari looked at her with hopeful eyes and Hinata looked at her as if she's crazy.

"How could I not, I feel offended that you even asked that question" she gasped making the other two girls to roll their eyes, "Just put it" Tenten crossed her arms.

"Okay okay no need to be like that" Hinata grumbled as she looked through her song list, finding the song sounds of drums accompanied by a guitar and bass filled the car. The beat filled the girls mind as Hinata began to hum quietly.

_**Turn up the music by Lemonade Mouth **_

A soft voice sung bringing the beats to life Hinata filled the car with her beautiful voice. Temari and Tenten joined her bringing the song into a new level of liveliness. Their voices were in sync, complementing each other those three girls were talented and they don't even know how beautiful their voices were.

In the front seat the chauffeur's fingers drummed on the steering wheel enjoying their music, 'One day they'll become something big' he mused as he turned into the entrance of their school.

Letting the music end Tenten smiled "It's always been my favorite" she chirped leaving Hinata and Temari to smile at the sweet memories of their first perfect practice.

The car started to slow down until it reached a stop letting the girls know they reached school already, "Miss we have arrived" the chauffeur smiled and Hinata returned it.

"Thank you, now girls move your butts out of the car so I can get out" she turned to the girls who already were out of the car, "Ugh they always do it so it'll look like I'm talking to myself" she grumbled getting off the car as well.

"Okay let's get our stuff and go to the auditorium I can't wait to see it" Temari grabbed their arms as they headed to the main office.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The cringing never cease to amaze me -_- <strong>


End file.
